


Святая земля

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: Mea culpa [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: подстрекаемый праведным гневом, Персиваль бы сложил свои меч и щит в услужение Папе, если не обрел бы иную веру. Верой его отныне был Криденс





	Святая земля

Персиваль почти ничего не видел перед собой, сознание застило кровавой пеленой, и страсти еще бушевал внутри, хоть последний поверженный сарацин и лежал уж некоторое время подле его ног. Мертвое тело, не единожды пронзенное сталью, отдавало свою кровь песку, что слипался багряными комьями.

У Персиваля шумело в ушах от уже стихших криков, молитв и проклятий, оглушавших собою пустошь, где вели битву Ричард11 и Саладин12. Сталь европейцев встречалась с кривыми мечами арабов – они пели с металлическим скрежетом, что разрывал перепонки и звенел в голове.

Некогда белые плащи крестоносцев теперь обагрила кровь, и кресты на груди уже не смотрелись так ярко и броско, как прежде. Южное солнце нещадно пекло непокрытую голову, и Персиваль бы отдал все, что имел в этой жизни, лишь бы сейчас в один миг скинуть с себя доспех и липкие от чужой и своей крови тряпки и оказаться на родине под дождем посреди леса. Пусть бы он был раздет донага, и ему пришлось добираться до ближайшего поселка пешком – ничто не смутило бы его, лишь окажись он подальше от Святой земли13, будь она проклята.

Песок был повсюду: приставал к одежде, натирал в паху, набившись в исподнее, скрипел на зубах во время трапез и собирался на дне кубка вместе с винным осадком. Персивалю казалось, что уж никогда не отмыться от проклятой пустыни, мелкой пылью налипавшей на взмокшую под палящим солнцем кожу. Пытаясь забыться беспокойным сном в шатре, он представлял себе Криденса в теплой сорочке, как тот забирался под одеяло на скрипучие простыни, задув свечу в келье. За окном шумел лес, бил по окнам ветвями, дождь хлестал по рассохшимся ставням, и на каменном полу растекалась лужа воды. Его аколит дрожал под шерстяным одеялом, пытаясь согреться, и Персиваля в холодные пустынные ночи грелa мысль, как он бы притиснулся к Криденсу на узкой койке, заключил в объятья, растирая замерзшие руки через сорочку до тех пор, пока аколит не начнет ластиться к нему, влекомый искусительным жаром близости.

Полгода назад сюзерен отослал Персиваля от города c небольшим отрядом добровольцев на поддержку войска Англии на юге, и тот ненавидел каждый миг путешествия, но не мог отказать своему лорду, пару месяцев ранее отпустившему своих сыновей в Святую землю. Они бились за веру, за своего Бога, чтоб отвоевать у сарацин Гроб Господень14 и вернуть его христианам, чья вера была опорочена варварством южан. Подстрекаемый праведным гневом, Персиваль бы сложил свои меч и щит в услужение Папe, если не обрел бы иную веру.

Верой его отныне был Криденс, и Персиваль со смехом безумца улыбался раззявленной пасти смертельной угрозы, занося свой меч для очередного удара, чтоб отобрать жизнь у недруга. Каждая капля пролитой крови – своей и чужой – была данью юному аколиту, что остался на родине убирать отгоревшие свечи и разносить вино и облатки перед евхаристией.

После своей акколады он так и не посмел прикоснуться к церковнику, чтобы познать сладость губ и жар тела, но и не нашел в себе сил перестать взращивать и лелеять греховные помыслы. Он пытался забыться, трахая оруженосцев и девок с фермы, пытался топить свой животный голод в вине и разврате, но лишь стоило Персивалю заступить под свод церкви и вдохнуть запах оплывшего воска и ладана, как его внутренности точно судорогой cхватывало от отвращения к себе и деяньям своим.

Криденс, его новая вера, был по-прежнему в Англии, облаченный в подризник и комжу, кои Персиваль желал снять с него, чтоб упиться ароматом разгоряченной ласками кожи. Он тешился мыслями, как Криденс по доброй воле позволит ему то, что Персиваль видел в мечтах, даст хоть самую крохотную надежду на взаимное чувство. Позволит раздеть себя, предстанет нагим и cдастся напору, разрешит ласкать себя между ног так, как отродясь не ласкал себя сам. Возляжет с ним вместе, забыв про молитвы, и будет шептать имя Персиваля, когда тот покроет жаркими поцелуями его бледную кожу, а после, добравшись до бедер, возьмет член его в рот... И тогда у Криденса пропадут все слова и возражения, по щекам разольется румянец, и стоны наполнят тесную келью.

И все же Персиваль понял давно, что одно лишь утоление жажды плоти не отпустит его: Криденс крепко поймал в свои сети одержимого рыцаря, что грезил им денно и нощно.

***

Пустыня иссушала его изнутри. И когда армия захватила Акру15 после капитуляции Саладина, рыцари ворвались в дома, уподобившись мародерам и позабыв о своем происхождении и статусе, Персиваль, охваченный общим безумием, последовал примеру собратьев. Крестоносцы творили бесчинства на улицах, убивали солдат Саладина, что отважились сопротивляться захватчикам после долгой осады, заходили в дома господ, как в свои родовые замки, убивали богатых арабов, что укрылись внутри, и насиловали их гаремы.

Опьяненный запахом крови и страха, Персиваль гордо прошествовал в один из домов и убил слугу одним взмахом меча, а потом вместе с сиром Геллертом, одним из рыцарей Леопольда Австрийского16, отыскал гарем вельможи. Он силой раздвигал женские бедра, вторгаясь в сопротивлявшееся тело, и крепко удерживал одной рукой хрупкие запястья, а другой зажимал рот, чтоб заглушить проклятья, мольбы и крики о помощи. Но сладость женского тела отдавала горечью и не могла утолить его голод, а в смотрящих с болью и ненавистью темных глазах он видел Криденса.

Персиваль, гонимый омерзением к тому, что вершил, в беспамятстве бросил Геллерта одного и выбежал на пустынную улицу. Преступный разбой едва не стоил ему головы, когда Ричард Львиное Сердце взялся казнить мародеров, что посрамили честь его армии.

***

В отдалении все еще трепыхался один сарацин – он тянулся к клинку, будто собирался отражать удары крестоносцев или выпустить себе кишки. Персиваль уверенно дошел до него, хоть и прихрамывал на левую ногу (арабская сталь все же задела его, но не рассекла сухожилия, сделав калекой), и под предсмертный хрип вонзил меч во вражью спину, достав острием до песка. Он выдернул из мертвого тела клинок, едва не застрявший меж ребер, и припал на здоровое колено в молитве.

Позади него уже раздавалась веселая брань крестоносцев на английском, французском, немецком и других языках, которыми он не владел вовсе, – они чествовали славную битву во имя Господа. Персиваля же разъедал изнутри вкус тлена, меди и горечи.

И молитву возносил он не во славу победы, а своему возвращению домой. Ведь если его погребут под барханом – не увидеть ему больше Криденса, не мечтать о нем боле. Все пойдет прахом.

**Author's Note:**

> Ричард I Львиное Сердце11 – английский король из династии Плантагенетов. Один из четырех монархов Европы, возглавлявших 3-й крестовый поход.
> 
> Саладин12 – Салах ад-Дин, султан Египта и Сирии и др., полководец, мусульманский лидер XII века.
> 
> Святая земля13 – общее европейское наименование Иерусалима и окружающих его территорий. Название возникло из-за размещения на этих землях основных христианских святынь, которые являлись следами проходивших здесь событий священной (библейской) истории или были как-то с ними связаны.
> 
> Гроб Господень14 – главная святыня христианского мира, гробница в скале, признана Историческими церквями местом, где, согласно Евангелию, Иисус Христос был погребен после распятия и на третий день воскрес. В переносном смысле, в особенности в относящихся к Средневековью исторических источниках, Гроб Господень – это вся Святая земля.
> 
> Акра15 – город в Израиле, расположенный на берегу Средиземного моря. В 1191 году во время 3-го крестового похода после двухлетней осады город был отвоеван войсками крестоносцев под командованием французского короля Филиппа Августа и английского короля Ричарда Львиное Сердце.
> 
> Леопольд Австрийский16 – Леопольд V. Больше всего известен благодаря участию в 3-м крестовом походе 1189 года, во время которого произошел конфликт между герцогом и королем Англии Ричардом I Во время взятия Акры Леопольд одним из первых крестоносцев взобрался на стену города и водрузил свой флаг. Разгневанный этим Ричард сорвал флаг герцога и установил на его месте свой.


End file.
